


Thank God for True Mates

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean just broke up with his Beta girlfriend who cheated on him.  He is at a diner with Sam and Charlie after going to the movies when something amazing happens.Day 21 Prompt: Xmen/ Mutant





	Thank God for True Mates

Dean, Sam and Charlie were just coming out of the theater after watching Deadpool 2. Instead of discussing the movie they had just seen Sam and Charlie were engrossed in a conversation about the trailer for the next X-Man movie. Dean wasn't paying much attention. He had only come to the movies at his brother and friend's insistence. 

Dean had recently broke up with his beta girlfriend Lisa. He had been overseas on a six month job and when he came back he was heartbroken to find Lisa was 4 months pregnant with another alpha's pup. She had been playing him on their phone conversations for months. Dean felt destroyed.

Dean silently followed as Sam and Charlie led the way to a diner close to the theater so they could have dinner. Dean hardly paid any attention and was surprised when they arrived at the diner without him running into a light poles. 

Dean sat in the booth across from Sam and Charlie. The alpha quickly noticed the two omegas looking at him with concern. "Dean if you need to talk we are here for you." Sam said.

"Not now. I need time." Dean said pretending to look at the menu. Truth was Dean felt humiliated. The fact that he believed her up until he walked into their shared apartment and found her swollen with someone else's pup. He felt even worse because he wished the pup was his. He wanted a pup so bad.

Dean knew Lisa and him were not true mates but he had hoped that they had a future together. Apparently he wasn't alpha enough for her. The guy she was with was some biker dude who looked like he just got out of prison. Dean started to feel nauseous just thinking about it.

Dean was brought out of his reverie when the waiter approached and that is when the impossible happen. He smelled the best smell ever. He looked up into the blue eyes of the waiter and watched as they bled to omega gold. Dean felt his own eyes bleed to alpha red.

Sam and Charlie startled when they realized what was happening. "What's your name?" Dean managed to growl out at the guy.

The blue eyed omega purred, "Cas."

Dean was digging his fingernails into his thighs trying to control himself. The omega was vocally whimpering. Soon Dean had a lap full of Cas. Sam called a cab and put Dean and Cas in it. They were going back to Dean's place because mating in public was taboo.

~~~~7 months later ~~~~

Dean was leading his pregnant mate out of the theater after watching X-Men: Dark Phoenix. Cas was already heavily pregnant with their twins. He was Dean's whole world. Not only were they biologically compatible but socially compatible. Sam and Charlie adored Cas as well. 

A month earlier Lisa had showed up at Dean and Cas' apartment in an attempt to get Dean back. Cas grabbed Lisa by the hair because he knew what she had did to Dean. He threw her out and said if he ever saw her again he'd kick her ass. Dean thought it was the hottest thing ever. Dean had made love to Cas immediately after. Dean thanked God for his true mate.


End file.
